Jo Harvelle
Joanna Beth 'Jo' Harvelle is the owner of the Roadhouse situated in Clevaland and is the latest in a line of hunters in her family. Early History Joanna Beth Harvelle, also known as "Jo" is the daughter of Ellen Harvelle and William Anthony Harvelle, a deceased hunter who was killed during a hunt with John Winchester when Jo was still a child. Jo treasures her father's pure iron knife engraved with W.A.H. on the blade, it never leaves her side. She was in college once, gave it a run but dropped out, but she will not return because she "was just a freak with a knife collection." Jo lived with her mother at the Harvelle's Roadhouse, which Ellen runs. While working at her mother's saloon she has met many hunters, many of whom "have tried to get into her pants with Domino's pizza, a six-pack of Budweiser, and one side of Zeppelin IV." She has a bit of a rebellious streak, wanting to go out and hunt like her father. This urge is severely discouraged by her mother, but of course who said a girl had to listen to their mother? The Winchesters The first meets Sam and Dean when they come looking for Ellen after their father, John Winchester, dies. Jo and Ellen end up holding the brothers at gunpoint until they explain their relationship to John. Drawn to the irresistible bad boy charm that the elder Winchester posses it was no secret that Jo harboured one hell of a crush, course when did things like that ever happen at the right time and nothing ever came of it, and she seriously doubts it ever will, of course if said Winchester ever came knocking on her bedroom door she might not turn him away. Hunting When Jo returns from her first hunt with Dean and Sam, in a rage, her mother reveals to her that John was responsible for the death of her father. Later, Jo states that her father died when John and Bill set a trap for "some kind of hell spawn" which failed and caused Bill to become unprotected from a demonic attack. Jo only was aware from her mother that Bill had died because of John's recklessness and the demon's attack. She later finds out from Sam, who is under the possession of the demon formerly possessing Meg Masters that the demon only wounded Bill but John actually killed him by way of gunshot, "to put him out of his misery" good thing or bad shes she not sure, and not sure shell ever know one way or another. After sending Dean and Sam away after having learned the truth, she wants to continue hunting, but her mother says not while she lives under her roof. So whats a girl to do? Leave. Jo leaves soon after the ultimatum and sends Ellen postcards every so often. When Sam is possessed by the demon, he shoots Dean in the arm. Jo finds Dean and patches him up. Jo then attempts to follow Dean in the search for Sam, but is told by Dean that she cannot follow him. Jo gives Dean some pain medication and does not argue with him, choosing to stay behind. Dean tells Jo he will call her, and as he leaves, Jo quietly whispers, "No, you won't". And well the rest is history. Personality Gives as good as she gets and often twice as hard, shes never stuck for an answer. Takes bullshit from no one (though has occasionally from Dean never to be mentioned) and refuses to see the world through the rose tinted glasses that her mother would like. Shes stubborn and rash, and yes does occasionally pout. But when all is said and done her heart is in the right place, she wants to hunt for, her father, to make him proud, and for those who just dont know what crap is out there. Vital Statistics Age: 23 Height: 5'6 Hair: Blond Eyes: Hazel Place of Birth: Nebraska, USA Any Other Distinguishing Marks None that shes gonna show you. Family: *William (Bill) Anthony Harvelle (father, deceased) *Ellen Harvelle (mother) *Ash Dr Badass (brother well as good as, deceased) Skills/Powers/Weapons Hunter/researcher. Good with guns, better with knives, and has one hell of a right hook. If sarcasm were a weapon then she would be top of her class. Oh and did she mention she hold the top ten high scores in the Spitfire shoot em up arcade game? Poker thats a skill right? Processional Occupation: Owner, Bartender of the Roadhouse and Hunter (anyone who tells her other wise is in for a world of hurt) Training and Education High School, College (dropped out she got sick of being known as freak with a knife) Played By Ali